


Imperfect Storm

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin loves Obi-Wan but is married to Padme, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Multi, Obi-Wan loves Anakin but they can't, Obi-Wan saves Anakin from turning, Obi-Wan turns to the darkside to save Anakin, Palpatine doesn't turn Anakin, RotS AU, Sith Obi-Wan, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan discovers Palpatine's plans to turn Anakin to the Darkside. To save him he offers himself to the Sith Lord.  [SITH OBI-WAN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise to spare him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter work.
> 
> The rating is high and it hold the warnings it does due to the events I plan to happen later in the work. So this first chapter starts of light but it will get darker... That I promise =D
> 
> I also couldn't come up with a meaningful name for the work. But came up with "Imperfect Storm". So the name doesn't really fit the story :I If you find a way for it to fit, feel free to tell me. Your opinion is as good as mine and I'd love to hear it.

Obi-Wan crumbles to the floor, his legs no longer having the strength to hold him up.

He silently curses the tears streaming down his face. Palpatine is the Sith Lord, and he has orchestrated everything. There is no way to save the galaxy, and Anakin, his Anakin, has been groomed to become the Sith to bring the Republic down to its knees.

He looks up to the being that has the power to destroy his world, the being that _has_ destroyed his world.

“Please” Obi-Wan begs shakily “I’ll do anything you… you ask. Just leave him alone”

Sidious slowly moves out from behind his desk to in front of Obi-Wan. He smiles mockingly down at Obi-Wan “I am not sure that is a fair trade, Jedi”

Sidious pats Obi-Wan’s shoulder like that old father comforting a son then turns away to walk past him. A deliberate ploy to make the Jedi desperate, to see just how far he would go for his wayward apprentice.

“Please” Obi-Wan is openly sobbing now. Willing to offer anything to save his former apprentice.

The smiles falls off Sidious’s face to become a horrific snarl “If you give yourself fully to the darkside…” He suggests as he moves back to his senatorial desk. He stands next to the chair as if caught waiting for the Jedi’s response.

“I’ll do anything” Obi-Wan pleadingly offers desperate to save his brother.

“Good, Good” The Sith Lord draws out darkly. He sits himself back in his chair, satisfied.

“I… Pledge myself to your rule and the darkside, M-Master”

“For now I have no use for you. You will lie low within the Jedi Order. I’ll call on you to prove your dedication soon. Your _boy_ is safe. Leave” Sidious spits out and turns away in his chair to face the Republic Capital.

“Thank you, my lord” Obi-Wan says as he quickly leaves, not wanting to anger Sidious in case he should go back on his word.

 

* * *

 

A sickly twisted smile contorts Sidious face after Obi-Wan leaves.

To say he hadn’t considered turning Kenobi to the darkside would be a lie, because it had definitely crossed his mind. Kenobi had touched the darkside during his fight with Maul. He could since the darkside ebbing off him during Jinn’s funeral. He was tempted to turn him and was in need of a new apprentice. Kenobi however had quickly dispelled his darkness. Sidious dismissed the idea of turning Kenobi shortly after that and set his sights on Skywalker.

The Jedi’s Chosen One was by far one of the strongest force users that has been around for centuries. All that raw power was so alluring and intoxicating, but he lacks control. Kenobi has the ability to control his power to an astonishing degree, and in the end who is more powerful: He who holds the power to move the mountains or the one who has mastered himself?

Yes, Kenobi is by far the greater prize and it seems that Kenobi isn’t as unreachable as he makes out to be and now he is mine.

This could work to his advantage, the tides are turning in his favor. The Jedi will fall.


	2. Drawing First Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble coming up with a Sith name for Obi-Wan. I didn't want to use 'Darth Vader' as it wouldn't suit him and it is unoriginal.  
> In the end, I ended up trying to create a name by mixing up the letters of 'Vader' and found something I sort of liked. Devra but it still wasn't good enough for me. Then I added an extra 'a' and I really like it now.
> 
> So Obi-Wan's sith name in this work is 'Darth Devara'

Obi-Wan stands before Senator Mon Mothma of Chandriall with unease. Kind and with her heart in the right place, she was one of the few honestly good senators. But more than a good senator, she was a remarkable woman with a warm heart.

Senator Mothma looks up at him with her deep blue eyes full of righteous furry. She had chosen not to speak, revealing nothing.

“The time has come, Kenobi, to prove your commitment. Do what was once unthinkable and kill her, an innocent” Sidious orders.

Obi-Wan feels a deep feeling of regret and self-disgust as he ignites his lightsaber though her chest.

As her body collapses to the floor with a heavy thud, so does his heart to the pit of his stomach.

What has he done? He has just taken am innocent’s life. Just because she deemed the republic and its people of greater importance than her life.

“Well done. Next time do not hesitate… or else I will go back on my word.” Sidious warns him, his frown somehow making the room colder. “Aside from that… You have earned your name. You shall be known as Darth Devara.” Darth Sidious curtly praises.

“Thank you, my lord” Obi-Wan answers the Sith Lord.

Sidious leaves without a word, leaving Obi-Wan to dispose of the senator’s body.

When he is sure the Sith Lord is gone, Obi-Wan lowers himself to the ground next to Mothma’s body. Her dark auburn hair is impeccably neat as ever and her blue eyes hold a glassiness that are only that of the dead.

He killed her. A selfless woman dedicated to serving what she believes in. Obi-Wan looks down at his trebling hands. “Darth Devara” Obi-Wan murmurs, his Sith name sounding foreign on his tongue “Devara”

Obi-Wan sighs and looks back to Mothma. He pulls her body across his shoulders and stands up. Using the force, Obi-Wan creates allusion so that nobody will remember seeing him, let alone with a body of a highly esteemed, well respected senator.

As he travels the tunnels under the 500 Republica, he reminds himself that he is doing all this for Anakin. He would die a million times over if Anakin were to loose himself to the darkside. He never wants to see Anakin’s eyes replaced with that of a sith. In his opinion, Anakin’s eyes are his most attractive feature, from their beautiful deep blue to the passion that is so often held within them.

He is not only doing this for Anakin, but for the rest of the galaxy. Whether or not Anakin is the Chosen One, he is one of the most powerful Jedi ever to grace the order.

In such a vital time as war, the Jedi need all the power they can get and the Republic needs a hero.

Obi-Wan has never believed that he has some all-important future, but he believes Anakin has. Anakin was always destined for greatness. If becoming a Sith means that Anakin can achieve the future he is meant to, he would do it gladly.

He would gladly die by Anakin’s blade if it means he would become the great Jedi he has always seen in him.

Keeping images of Anakin’s charming boyish smile at the front of his mind, killing becomes easier with each life. He no longer hesitates, his Master is pleased and Anakin is safe.


	3. To Do What Must Be Done

Obi-Wan swiftly enters Palpatine office and Kneels before him. Waiting for his presence to be acknowledged, remaining silent.

Sidious turns to Obi-Wan with a look of cold disinterest. “I have a task for Darth Devara. I sense it may serve as your final test”

“What do you require of me, my lord?” Obi-Wan questions respectively, keeping his head bowed down submissively to the powerful Sith Lord.

“A certain individual has been a thorn in my side. She has been gathering resistance in the Senate to oppose me” Sidious pauses and looks down at Obi-Wan. “You shall dispose of Senator Amidala of Naboo”

Obi-Wan looks up at Sidious with horror. Padme is a dear friend of his.

“I sense your unease, Darth Devara” Sidious snarls, disgusted by Obi-Wan’s weakness.Obi-Wan winces looks back to the floor, chastened and ashamed.

“Anakin will hate you” Sidious draws out slowly, enjoying the pain on Obi-Wan’s face. “He will hate you, but he will also hate the darkness for taking all he has ever loved from him. You’ll never have to worry about him falling into darkness”

“… I will do as you command, my lord” Obi-Wan affirms.

“Then see it done, Darth Devara” Sidious dismisses him.

Obi-Wan quickly leaves, not wanting to anger Sidious by needlessly lingering when he has a task to complete.

Sidious snarls to himself as he reflects on the short meeting. Obi-Wan’s weakness disgusts him. His affection will have to be addressed and dealt with accordingly. As an idea manifests within Sidious’s mind, a distorted grin twists his face, spinning a false tale of a fatherly chancellor. When complete, the task will assure the darkness in Kenobi’s heart.

He senses that Obi-Wan is nearing Senator Amidala’s apartment. Moving quickly, he picks up his Comm, he calls Skywalker.

“Chancellor how c-“Skywalker greets but is shortly interrupted.

“My boy, I am afraid I have heard something absolutely horrific. I need your help” The chancellor rushes in a single short breath, his face twisted into a mask of fear and pain.

“Relax chancellor, I’ll do what I can” Anakin confidently reassures him.

“Oh my dear boy. I am afraid that I overheard something terrible rumors that there is a plot to kill Senator Amidala” his voice quivers as if he were under immense emotional distress.

Sidious crushes down his delight at Skywalker’s remarkably pale face. Before he can continue any further Skywalker grounds out “I will not let anyone hurt her”

Without another word, Anakin cuts the communication.

Sidious leans back in his chair and smiles.


	4. An Old Friend

Tired after a particularly gruelling senate session, Padme is more than content to sit back and watch a Holo in her living room. She had taken a few extra pillows and a blanket from her bedroom and had gotten comfortable on the push couch.

Padme is nearly a three quarters through her move when she notices Obi-Wan arrive. She goes to great her dear friend, her chocolate waterfall brown eyes full of affection for him. “I wasn’t expecting you… I am happy you came, it has been far too long, Obi-Wan”

“I am sorry Padme” He utters emotionlessly, already having set himself up to killing her.

Confusion fills her warm eyes, but the smile doesn’t leave her face. “Obi-Wan, you’re not making any sense. I don’t understand”

“I have my orders” Obi-Wan mutter unfeelingly, taking his lightsaber from his belt. “I am here to do what must be done”

Understanding dawns upon Padme, shock and fear fill her being. As Obi-Wan takes a step forward she runs for her bedroom. Anything she can get her hands on she throws at him in hopes of slowing him down as she runs.

Padme had no more meetings for the rest of today, just some of the chancellor’s newest amendments to review for the delegation of 2,000 and the loyalist comity. As such, she had put away her blaster in her room as she had felt she had no need of it.

If she could make it to her room, she could also call for her security to help her.

 

* * *

 

Traffic, as always in the city world, was a nightmare. Often feeling like every single being of Coruscant’s population had decided they needed to go somewhere all at once. Horns blaring and obscenities shouted, it was enough to give anyone a headache.

The lanes were backed up as far as his eyes could see. Anakin was not getting anywhere fast.

Anakin looks around to try to work out the best way out of this mess. Everything seems tightly packed and traffic officers were flying around everywhere, monitoring everything. It appears there was an accident. “I don’t have time for this” Anakin grumbles.

Usually, if he was in a rush, he would simply leave the traffic lanes. However with all the officers around, he would only get himself trouble. Right now, with Padme’s life potentially in danger, he will not risk being slowed down.

Anakin quickly stops his speeder and jumps out, landing on the speeder in front of his. If he cannot fly to Padme, he will simply jump across the traffic to get to her.

 

* * *

 

Padme bursts into her bedroom, the door slams against the wall so hard it nearly comes of the hinges, and dives across her bed. She grabs her comm link and pulls her blaster out of her bedside draw.

Obi-Wan enters her bedroom, his face set in a determined frown. He deflects all the shots from Padme’s blaster with practised ease. Edging closer slowly taking his pleasure in the primal thrill besting his target. A cold dark light fuelling his actions, one that he is now all too familiar with.

Padme tries desperately to hail her security team. When she realises that her security team won’t be answering her calls and why, she begins to silently cry. He had already dealt with them before he went after her. Obi-Wan was always good at planning ahead.

Padme continues firing at Obi-wan regardless of her tears. She will not go down without a fight.

Obi-Wan is almost upon her now. Fear is replaced by anger in Padme when she sees the look of satisfaction on Obi-Wan’s face. She can the darkness within his sickly yellow eyes clearly; his betrayal obvious.

“Why Obi-Wan, how could you do this?” Padme yells at him.

“You wouldn’t understand” Obi-Wan grounds out and raises his lightsaber ready to kill her, tired of playing around with her. It is time to end this, her fear was darkly intoxicating but he needs get the job done.

Right before Obi-Wan strikes her down Padme whispers sadly with no small amount of bitterness, just loud enough for him to hear “Qui-Gon would be so disappointed in you”

In one fluid movement Obi-Wan sends his lightsaber into his left hand and grabs her throat in his right. She gasps as her feet lift the floor. “Don’t talk of Qui-Gon. You know nothing of him” He yells. He slams her hard into her bedroom wall.

Padme’s breaths comes short and ragged around his strong grip “I knew him… eno-ugh to know that you… have failed him and all that he stood for… _Jedi Master Kenobi_ ” Padme spits caustically.


	5. Broken Hearts

**\\\WARNING// Gore and Violence \\\WARNING//**

**Caution is advised**

**You have been fairly warned**

(I don't know how bad this is but I felt it was worthy of a waring)

-

* * *

 

Anakin arrives at Padme’s apartment somewhat exhorted by his journey. He takes a quick moment to check his appearance before he enters her apartment. Padme may like the look of his wild hair, but there is a difference between stylishly wild and ratty wild.

As he enters the mess he find stops him dead in his tracks. “No, no, no, no” He mutters, quickly rushing to where mess leads to, the bedroom.

Anakin gasps in horror as he crosses the threshold of Padme’s bedroom to find her being aggressively chocked by his Master.

“Master?” Anakin exclaims shocked. He is further taken aback when Obi-Wan turns around, his cruel yellow eyes now locked on him.

Obi-wan growls low in his throat. This is not how this was meant to go. He loosens his hold Padme’s neck slightly and faces Anakin fully. “Here to say goodbye to your darling Padme?”

“Stop this now, Obi-Wan. It is not too late” Anakin says assertively in hopes that his old Master would listen.

“I cannot do that Anakin. It is unfortunate that you will have to be witness to it. I would suggest closing your eyes, mayb-“ 

Padme cries out as Obi-Wan applies a little more pressure to her neck.

“You’re kriffing a monster” Anakin grounds out, angry tears of hurt and betrayal threatening to fall.

Obi-Wan subconsciously tightens his grip on Padme’s neck in anger. How dare he? He is doing this to save him. So he can fulfill his destiny. So he can be happy. This is all for him. How dare he? He killed for him, for his happiness. He is not a monster. He is doing this for love, for him… for the galaxy.

“Let her go, Obi-Wan” Anakin shouts.

A hot sickening pull heats Obi-Wan’s guts. Anger fills his very core.

Letting out an inhuman scream of pure rage, Obi-Wan pushes Anakin back with the force, stronger that Anakin wold ever expect from his Master.

Obi-Wan turns to Padme and punches his fist through her throat. Pulling out her trachea, he throws her to the floor.

Anakin looks on in horror as Obi-Wan stalks over to him with parts of Padme’s neck in his hand, His steps slow, deliberate and full of anger.

Anakin quickly stands up and draws his lightsaber defensively, horror roles though his heart. When did his master become this? What went wrong?

With a roar of anger Obi-Wan slams his lightsaber into Anakin’s, sending it flying across the room.

Suddenly all the anger leaves Obi-Wan as he looks upon his former apprentice’s heartbroken face. He never meant to hurt him. He would never dream of hurting him. He runs the back of his hand over Anakin’s cheek. Still holding parts of Padme, her blood smearing across his face.

“I did it for you. For your safety and happiness. Please understand” Obi-Wan whispers looking in to his eyes with warm affection.

With that said Obi-Wan quickly makes to leave. Throwing his handful of Padme onto her couch, he gives Anakin one last sad look.

Anakin drops to the floor and cries his heart out.


End file.
